


Come una rosa in inverno.

by anemone_grace



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemone_grace/pseuds/anemone_grace
Summary: È doloroso, quasi come se degli artigli scavassero nella pelle, andando a strapparne lentamente i muscoli e graffiarne dolcemente le ossa.Afferra la coperta, le dita callose si stringono così tanto a quel tessuto che le nocche sbiancano.Vorrebbe urlare, vorrebbe prendere aria, ma tutto ciò che riesce a fare è stringere i denti, smettere di respirare e lasciarsi percuotere ancora e ancora.Si vergogna e odia al tempo stesso, mentre lacrime amare colano lungo le sue guance, mentre quel colore così innaturale lo rende ancora più bello e delizioso.Quando sarà sazio di vederlo soffrire?[M!HAWKE/FENRIS - ACCENNO DANARIUS/FENRIS - ANGST/ROMANTICA]





	Come una rosa in inverno.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so, sono una brutta persona per scrivere una cosa del genere (che diciamocelo, non ha molte pretese ed è davvero una cosa breve e piccina, ma mi andava tantissimo di farlo, quindi eccola). Spero tuttavia che qualcuno possa apprezzarla, nonostante l'angst.

_È doloroso, quasi come se degli artigli scavassero nella pelle, andando a strapparne lentamente i muscoli e graffiarne dolcemente le ossa._  
Afferra la coperta, le dita callose si stringono così tanto a quel tessuto che le nocche sbiancano.   
Vorrebbe urlare, vorrebbe prendere aria, ma tutto ciò che riesce a fare è stringere i denti, smettere di respirare e lasciarsi percuotere ancora e ancora.   
Si vergogna e odia al tempo stesso, mentre lacrime amare colano lungo le sue guance, mentre quel colore così innaturale lo rende ancora più bello e delizioso.  
Quando sarà sazio di vederlo soffrire?

 

 

Apre piano gli occhi, il respiro è basso, regolare, il corpo è rilassato e steso lungo il letto accanto a quello del compagno. Sente una fitta forte alla testa e il sudore renderlo appiccicoso. Si alza senza fare rumore, senza scoprire il corpo dell’uomo e lentamente si sposta verso la bacinella d’acqua, andando a sciacquarsi la faccia e bagnandosi gran parte dei capelli.   
È così fresco ora, più calmo, nonostante i tatuaggi continuino a brillare e i ricordi a passargli davanti agli occhi come lampi accecanti. Stringe i pugni e poi rilassa di nuovo le dita, andando a sfregare i palmi lungo le cosce nude, spostandosi verso il mucchio d’abiti che è stato creato in fondo al letto.   
Non dovrebbe farlo, lo sa, sa che lui non c’entra niente con la sua vecchia vita, con i suoi ricordi, con la sua anima sporca e marchiata. Vorrebbe versare altre lacrime, le stesse che versava così frequentemente quando quelle mani viscide percorrevano e marchiavano la sua carne, quando quelle stesse gli infliggevano dolore e subito dopo gli davano sollievo. Ma non può farlo, non ora che Hawke si potrebbe svegliare da un momento all’altro, non ora che per quei brevi ma intensi istanti ha potuto sentire un calore piacevole e nuovo.   
Un sorriso amaro si forma sul suo viso, mentre si avvicina al fuoco scoppiettante, completamente rivestito dei suoi abiti. Gli occhi si chiudono e la fronte si appoggia al braccio steso sul marmo sporgente del camino. 

 

Ecco che le sente: quelle mani dolci, dal tocco ruvido ma delicato, che percorrono il suo corpo esplorandolo e venerandolo centimetro per centimetro.   
Freme di nuovo a quel ricordo, lasciando che lunghi e intensi brividi percorrano la sua pelle, proprio come hanno fatto mentre Hawke lo spogliava, lo stringeva a sé, chiedendogli silenziosamente il permesso di andare oltre volta per volta.   
Fenris stringe i denti e si morde l’interno delle guance, quando ripensa ai polpastrelli che scendevano verso le sue natiche, spingendosi con delicatezza dentro il suo orifizio, sporcandolo con un unguento viscido e freddo. Inizialmente si era irrigidito, nonostante i continui baci sul collo lo rendessero troppo eccitato per prestare davvero attenzione alle mani esperte del ladro, ma poi aveva scoperto essere piacevole quel tocco così…diverso da com’era abituato a sentire.   
La mano si stringe a pugno contro la superficie del marmo, mentre il corpo si irrigidisce al ricordo delle parole confortanti e dolci del compagno. Fanno così male…come se il suo cuore fosse appena stato esposto alla fiamma distruttiva di un drago.   
Mai prima di allora qualcuno era stato così premuroso con lui, mai prima di Hawke qualcuno lo aveva coccolato e rassicurato in quel modo. I suoi occhi si schiudono per incontrare la brace rossa sotto di lui e il calore lo investe maggiormente, facendolo sentire impotente, facendolo sentire uno stupido.   
E mentre una fiamma guizza davanti ai suoi grandi occhi verdi, Fenris rilascia la carne da sotto i denti, rilassando l’espressione e facendo lo stesso con la mano stretta a pugno, rivivendo mentalmente il ricordo di Hawke dentro di se. Le dita si allungano, alla ricerca di altre, ormai troppo lontane per essere afferrate in quel modo di nuovo.   
Già sente la mancanza di quella schiena sotto il suo palmo, di quelle labbra morbide e tiepide che si premevano amorevoli contro le proprie, mentre la mano che ora afferra il vuoto, si intrecciava a quella dell’uomo. Calda, forte, rassicurante, proprio come la sua voce contro l’orecchio arrossato dell’elfo, contro il collo sensibile e delle labbra schiuse e ansimanti, in costante ricerca di attenzioni.

 

Uno stupido, ecco cos’era stato.   
Illudersi che quel piacere potesse durare a lungo, illudersi che quella perfetta unione di corpi e anime potesse curarlo del tutto, potesse cancellare ogni ricordo spiacevole.   
Scuote il capo, andando a massaggiarsi la tempia con le dita nodose e lunghe.   
Avrebbe dovuto allontanarlo prima di infettarlo e farlo appassire proprio com’era appassito lui.  
Proprio come appassiscono le rose in inverno.


End file.
